


Estrellas de Papel

by yuyusoo



Series: ( Caja de Chocolates ) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyusoo/pseuds/yuyusoo
Summary: “Todo lo que necesitas es amor. Pero un poco de chocolate de vez en cuando no lastima.”― Charles M. Schulz





	

★★★

 

Esas veces en que Kyungsoo se paraba frente a él con una mirada ingenua y perdida solía rodar los ojos, antes de poner una mano en su espalda y guiarlo nuevamente hasta su habitación llena de esas estrellas de papel sobre un techo oscuro que hacía el chico más bajo en su tiempo libre. A veces Kyungsoo insistía en que no podía dormir porque había monstruos bajo su cama y temblaba bajo las frazadas hasta que, obligadamente, Jongin se metía en su cama y sentía las manos inseguras y pequeñas agarrarse de la parte trasera de su polera para dormir. Jongin pensaba que era absurdo que alguien de 13 años siguiese pensando que existían monstruos y le diese miedo la obscuridad, pero entonces recordaba las historias que Kyungsoo le contaba sobre sus vacaciones de verano en casa de sus abuelos, y sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda porque eran historias realmente aterradoras.

El internado era una molestia, las tareas eran una molestia, y su compañero de habitación, Do Kyungsoo, muchas veces también lo era.

 

★

 

Cuando Jongin vio por primera vez a Kyungsoo, pensó que era un chico de un curso menor que se había perdido y había pensado que esa era su habitación; husmeando de aquí a allá con su maleta casi saltando de emoción. Pero se sorprendió de verdad cuando el chico comenzó a desempacar su ropa y cuadernos como si de verdad no se fuese a ir de allí. 

“Disculpa, ¿estás seguro de que esta es tu habitación?” Preguntó Jongin con el ceño fruncido. El chico más pequeño detuvo sus movimientos y se giró a él sonriente. 

“Sí, mi nombre está en la hoja de la puerta.”

Jongin se acercó a la puerta entonces, y leyó el otro nombre además del suyo escrito en esta. 

“¿Do Kyungsoo?” El chico movió su cabeza de arriba abajo repetidas veces. “Dime, ¿qué edad tienes, Kyungsoo?”

“Trece. Los mismos que tú, ¿no? ¡Espero que nos llevemos muy bien!”

 

★

 

Ese primer año en que fueron compañeros de habitación, Jongin rodó incontables veces los ojos; Kyungsoo era demasiado niño. A Jongin le gustaba hablar de videojuegos, jugar fútbol por varias horas y de vez en cuando ojear las revistas de mujeres con poca ropa que sus compañeros se pasaban entre ellos. A Kyungsoo, en cambio, le gustaban los dibujos animados, leer sobre el espacio y hacer manualidades con lo que fuese que encontrase. Siempre acababa ensuciando tanto o más que lo niños pequeños, aunque luego limpiaba todo impecablemente. El chico tropezaba con sus propios pies y se ensuciaba la boca al comer. Eran demasiado diferentes. La personalidad de Jongin era más indiferente y burlona; la de Kyungsoo infantil y cariñosa.

Kyungsoo no demoró mucho en llamarlo por un apodo, claro; a veces era Jonginnie o simplemente nini. Agotaba mentalmente cuando Kyungsoo le preguntaba si podía pegar una estrella de papel en su lado de la habitación cada vez que hacía una nueva. Agotaba porque Jongin ya tenía más de treinta y el otro le había preguntado si podía poner la estrella cada una de esas veces. Seguía preguntando con ese mismo miedo en los ojos de recibir un no a pesar de que Jongin nunca le respondió negativamente. 

 

★

 

Cierta ocasión Jongin decidió observar en qué se entretenía Kyungsoo una tarde, casi oscureciéndose, cuando ambos estaban en la habitación. El más bajo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y comenzó a recortar tiras largas de papel, las cuales doblaba y con ellas formaba unas estrellas con relieve. Fue la primera vez que Jongin se interesó un poco en lo que hacía Kyungsoo; porque las formas eran lindas, pensó. 

“¿Quieres aprender a hacerlas?” Ofreció Kyungsoo cuando notó que Jongin parecía distraído de la revista entre sus manos y lo observaba. El más alto despertó de su ensueño de mirar a esas pequeñas manos y respondió un vago está bien. Kyungsoo tomó sus materiales; papeles de distintos colores, tijeras, pegamento, y las llevó todas a la cama de Jongin. 

“Primero debes hacer esto,” señaló Kyungsoo, moviendo sus dedos, dibujando, recortando, doblando, pegando. 

Así le enseñó paso a paso, y Jongin se dio cuenta de que el otro en verdad tenía habilidad para esas cosas, porque las suyas no se comparaban en lo mínimo a las bien hechas de Kyungsoo.   
El chico hacía de distintos tipos; algunas las colgaba, otras las dejaba junto a su escritorio, otra las tendía por cordeles que pegaba de un lado a otro del techo.

El cielo era otro, pensó Jongin, más atractivo de ver que el techo vacío y aburrido de los demás. Y se sintió un poco, solo un poco feliz de que Kyungsoo fuese su compañero.

 

★

 

A Kyungsoo le gustaba usar pantaloncillos cortos para dormir aún si llovía afuera, por lo que en invierno, con las luces apagadas y a punto de dormirse, Jongin siempre escucharía una débil voz decir “Nini, tengo mucho frío, ¿puedo acostarme contigo un rato?” Y Jongin luego mascullaría un sí en tanto sentiría su colchón hundirse de un lado y el cuerpo frío arrimarse al suyo; quitándole su calor, su espacio y su comodidad. 

Sin embargo el año de los 14 fue de un pequeño cambio. Fue Jongin comenzando a soportar a Kyungsoo. Y fue que se acostumbró a él. A sus “Jonginnie, ayúdame con algo”, “Nini, no sé abrir esto”. “No entiendo lo que nos enseñaron hoy”, “extraño mucho a mi gato, ¿quieres saber cómo es?” 

Jongin simplemente los aguantó, los escuchó, los respondió, porque tener a Kyungsoo de compañero no era realmente tan malo. El más bajo continuamente le preguntaba cómo estaba todos los días, y se preocupaba por él cuando estaba demasiado cansado o cogía un resfriado ligero. También ese año fue la primera vez que Kyungsoo le contó su historia de terror en la casa de sus abuelos y de verdad le dio un escalofrío. 

 

★

 

Ese invierno Kyungsoo se enfermó muchísimo, y Jongin no tuvo el corazón para escuchar el sonido de la tos rasposa del chico al otro lado de la habitación. Por alguna razón, el más bajo hace semanas que no le había preguntado si se podía acostar con él durante las noches heladas. Jongin no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso y se molestaba consigo mismo, ya que pensaba que debía simplemente dejarlo pasar y estar agradecido de tener toda su cama para él. Entonces Kyungsoo tosió más fuerte, y Jongin suspiró.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó, y se sintió un idiota porque obviamente Kyungsoo no se encontraba bien, hace días que no.  
“Sí.” Otra toz y Jongin frunció.  
“¿No tienes frío?”  
“No, estoy bien, Jongin.” Pero fue tan extraño escuchar su nombre siendo llamado así y no de la forma cariñosa en que Kyungsoo solía decirlo. 

Jongin no meditó lo que estaba haciendo cuando salió de su cama y se metió a la de Kyungsoo, cuyo cuerpo parecía congelado, frío y temblaba. Kyungsoo le daba la espalda, y cuando se acercó a él, este se arrimó a la pared para no tener contacto con él.

“Te vas a enfermar, vuelve a tu cama.” Dijo con un hilo de voz el dueño de la cama. Jongin sintió que se enojaba, extrañamente, por la actitud de Kyungsoo.  
“No me importa si me enfermo, estás congelado, tonto.” Respondió y se volvió a acercar al cuerpo de Kyungsoo, pasando inseguro su brazo alrededor de él.  
“Pero-“  
“No digas nada y duerme.”

Esa fue la noche en que Jongin se admitió que la amistad de Kyungsoo en verdad le importaba, pero aún no sabe en qué momento dejó de rodar los ojos para reemplazarlos con sonrisas azucaradas.

 

★

 

Cuando cumplieron 15, luego de las vacaciones, Kyungsoo seguía sin cambiar mucho su inocencia infantil. Su actitud era igual que la de siempre, aunque sí había crecido un poco más. Su rostro era más estilizado, pero seguía siendo casi el de un niño y su voz se quebraba con facilidad. Jongin había cambiado, sin embargo. En solo ese verano había crecido varios centímetros, y sus músculos se estaban desarrollando más al igual que su cuerpo por la cantidad enorme de deportes que practicaba por diversión y las hormonas de crecimiento que naturalmente recorrían su sistema entero. Kyungsoo llegó contándole más historias de terror y el descubrimiento de que en realidad los ruidos y monstruos que había en la casa de sus abuelos eran provocados por sus gatos. 

Jongin llegó con piel más tostada y hormonas más revoltosas. Kyungsoo dejó de ser totalmente una molestia ese año, pero la fábrica de estrellas siguió tan activa como siempre.

Algo que tampoco cambió fue que Kyungsoo siguiese usando pantalones cortos durante todo el año y le preguntase igual de tímido los “Jonginnie, ¿puedo dormir contigo?”

Pero ya no usaba la excusa del fío, simplemente lo preguntaba.

 

★

 

Esa temporada se juntaron más, también. Almorzaban juntos y Jongin creó la mala costumbre de gastar el dinero que tenía en los dulces que Kyungsoo le pedía cada vez que se le antojaba. Básicamente porque la forma en que lo hacía era con sonrisas, y la mayoría de las veces en que se los pedía era porque Kyungsoo se sentía triste. No lo demostraba, pero Jongin solo lo sabía.

Los fines de semana volvían a sus hogares alegres, pero siempre había algo que faltaba, como un “no apagues la luz todavía,” por las noches, y los “buenos días Jonginnie,” por las mañanas.

A Kyungsoo siempre le gustó pasearse en la habitación con su pijama antes de dormir, y Jongin siempre se sorprendía continuamente a sí mismo robando miradas hacia las piernas lampiñas y lechosas de su compañero de cuarto, o ese cuello delgado cuando Kyungsoo lo estiraba cansado luego de leer mucho algún libro. 

Jongin continuaba ojeando las revistas que sus amigos le pasaban, pero no podía entender muy bien por qué Kyungsoo aparecía en su cabeza cada vez que lo hacía; comparando el cuerpo de las mujeres con el de él, dándose cuenta de que le agradaba más el del chico; porque era más simple, más familiar, más limpio, más él.

 

★

 

“Soo, ¿por qué te gustan tanto las estrellas?” Preguntó una vez en que estaban acostados en la cama de Kyungsoo durante la noche, sobre la frazada aún sin querer dormir, disfrutando de las estrellas que Kyungsoo acababa de poner con un material especial que iluminaba en la oscuridad. 

“No lo sé, están ahí arriba, tan brillantes y alejadas unas de otras. Una vez leí que en realidad ya no existían, que solo era su luz llegando a nosotros millones de años después.”

Jongin le dio una miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero el otro seguía con sus ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia las formas sobre ellos.

“En cambio nosotros,” continuó Kyungsoo, “somos tan insignificantes. Vivimos y luego dejamos de hacerlo en un suspiro, y al poco tiempo simplemente nadie sabrá que alguna vez existimos.”

Y era verdad, nadie lo sabría. Pero Jongin no quería quedarse con esa sensación de repentino pesimismo llenando el aire dentro del lugar, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

“Pero ellas están muy solas y siempre lo estuvieron, y si lo piensas de otra forma, su luz es un recordatorio triste de que ya murieron,” Kyungsoo lo miró, “Otra estrella quizá vio su luz y pudo haber dicho hey, seamos amigas, pero entonces se daría cuenta de que ella murió hace muchísimo”. Kyungsoo se rió levemente, y Jongin sintió que había hecho algo bien.

“En cambio nosotros si podemos estar juntos, como ahora.” Dijo Jongin sonriéndole y Kyungsoo asintió.  
“Tienes razón.”  
“Y podemos escoger no separarnos. Ellas no eligen eso.”   
“Eso sería lindo.” Kyungsoo se removió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jongin, pero el más alto decidió que sería mejor solo pasar su brazo alrededor del chico y así Kyungsoo podría apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Eso hizo.

“Y podemos sentir.”  
“Cierto.”  
“Y llorar con películas.”  
“Es verdad.”  
“Y también-“  
“Ya entendí, Jonginnie.”

 

★

 

Con 16 años, al llegar de las largas vacaciones, Kyungsoo ya había cambiado su voz completamente y había crecido; pero también lo había hecho Jongin. Las vacaciones de Kyungsoo en el campo con sus abuelos fueron menos emocionantes, pero invitó a Jongin para que fuese la próxima vez con él.

Jongin volvió a la costumbre de rodar los ojos a causa de Kyungsoo, pero en un sentido muy diferente ahora. “Nini, me vas a comprar ese chocolate, ¿no?” Le preguntaba Kyungsoo con una ilusión increíble, pestañeando varias veces, y Jongin rodaba los ojos antes de sonreírle y apretaba y estiraba levemente su mejilla.

Jongin siempre acababa comprándole esos chocolates.

 

★

 

Kyungsoo ya no hacía estrellas de papel, pero decidió que las cambiaría cada cierto tiempo. Así fue como recortó y armó durante una semana completa las cientos de estrellas con distintas formas y tamaños. El día en que finalmente las tuvo listas, se paró en su cama y sacó todas las figuras antiguas reemplazándolas con otras nuevas.

Cuando se paró en la cama de Jongin y estiró, notó que los ojos de este estaban pegados a su cuerpo, sin embargo solo se sonrojó y preguntó:

“¿Por qué me miras así?”  
“¿Cómo?” Jongin ladeó su cabeza.  
“Así.”  
“Porque eres lindo, Soo.”

Desde ese mes en adelante comenzó ese círculo de comentarios extraños de Jongin y el rubor enternecedor de Kyungsoo. Comenzaron los abrazos fuertes sin razón también, y los suspiros ensoñadores, y las miradas fugitivas o las fijas y profundas. El pulso de Jongin era un desorden, y sus síntomas contagiaban a Kyungsoo a su paso.

Y Kyungsoo siempre tenía frío, uno silencioso y que no era preguntado porque ya no decía nada cuando con cuidado entraba a la cama de Jongin todas las noches. Era a los pocos minutos de que las luces fuesen apagadas. La tranquilidad se suspendía con el sonido de tres pisadas livianas y el crujir leve del colchón. Kyungsoo se acurrucaba contra él y Jongin ya no le daba la espalda como a los 13, ni miraba el techo como a los 14, ni se alejaba un poco para dormir mirándolo de frente como a los 15. Esta vez, se encargaba de apegar a Kyungsoo con su cuerpo y apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza sin antes haber suspirado la esencia del más bajo. Kyungsoo pondría sus manos sobre su pecho y entrelazaría sus piernas con las suyas. Era agradable y causaba gracia que en algún momento Kyungsoo fuese molesto cuando se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. 

Kyungsoo besaba su mejilla cada mañana y cada noche, cuando le compraba esas leches cuando tenía sed o esos chocolates. Cuando hacía un favor por él o para animarlo luego de haber sacado una mala calificación o haber perdido con su equipo en algún partido. 

A veces no había razones para que Kyungsoo se inclinase hacia él y presionase esos labios mullidos y rosados sobre la piel acalorada de su mejilla.

 

★

 

Las vacaciones de los 17 fueron las primeras que pasaron juntos. Jongin entendió entonces porqué Kyungsoo le tenía miedo a la oscuridad hace unos años y seguía teniéndole cierto recelo ahora que ya era un poco mas grande. La casa de sus abuelos era espaciosa y antigua, distanciada de las demás, oscura y llena de crujidos en medio de la noche. En el día salían a dar vueltas, se mojaban en un río con poca corriente y se recostaban sobre el pasto. Observaban juntos el cielo y tímidamente se tomaban de las manos. Les gustaba dar paseos, hallar constelaciones a medianoche y enamorarse.

 

★

 

Una vez en el internado, lo primero que Kyungsoo se propuso fue cambiar las estrellas del techo por otras nuevas y luego ordenarlas con las constelaciones que había observado con Jongin. Mientras Kyungsoo las retiraba, Jongin se bañaba bajo la lluvia de agua que caía de la ducha. Sin embargo, al volver fresco a la pieza, no esperaba encontrarse con un Kyungsoo en tal combinación de ingenuidad y sensualidad en una sola forma. Esa noche usaba los pantalones cortos y sueltos de siempre, y una polera blanca de Jongin que le quedaba notablemente grande. Uno de sus hombros quedaba más descubierto de lo que debía, y Jongin se acercó caminando hasta su cama para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en esta mientras el chico se paraba sobre la punta de sus pies en el colchón a centímetros de él, estirándose lo más que podía para alcanzar el techo. 

Terminó de acomodar las que tenía en su mano, que colgaban ahora sobre ellos y miró hacia abajo para sonreírle a Jongin. 

“¿Me pasas esas estrellas?” Jongin vio hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de su compañero y notó un lote de distintas estrellas recortadas sobre la manta. Las alcanzó y estuvo a punto de ofrecérselas a Kyungsoo cuando algo saltó a su mente. 

“Solo si luego te sientas conmigo, aquí,” dijo dando palmaditas a su regazo y las mejillas de Kyungsoo se acaloraron, pero de todas formas asintió. 

Al terminar, casi como si fuese algo corriente, Kyungsoo se sentó y puso sus manos flojamente en los hombros de Jongin, mientras que las de este descansaban tomando cada lado de su cadera. Jongin le sonrió, y acarició una de sus piernas apenas rozando sus dedos por la piel tan suave de esta. Siempre le habían gustado las piernas de Kyungsoo.

El más pequeño soltó un quejido y un impulso cálido hizo a Jongin inclinarse para besar esos labios tonalidad fresa.

El aire se llenó de sonrojos fuertes, roces y labios humedecidos. Kyungsoo ya no pedía tantos chocolates, porque fueron reemplazados con sesiones de besos en su habitación. A veces, Jongin se levantaba en la noche para ir al baño o dar una vuelta porque no podía dormir y dejaba a Kyungsoo en la cama tapado y relajado, pero todas las veces que volvía, se encontraba con un Kyungsoo despierto esperándolo y con esa mirada que le recordaba el tiempo en que su novio le temía a los monstruos y la oscuridad. Solo usaban una cama, y los murmullos privados de palabras de amor juvenil se escuchaban constantes dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

 

★

 

La boca de Kyungsoo era deliciosa, pensaba Jongin. Mojada, blanda, incansable. Y había diferentes formas de besarlo. Podrían ser escondidos en algún lugar del internado, tras los baños o en salas vacías; esos eran traviesos y quitantes de respiración porque no tenían tanto tiempo pero simplemente necesitaban hacerlo. Podrían ser los delicados y cargados de gentileza cuando se encontraban los fines de semana afuera y caminaban por calles alejadas y desconocidas. También estaban los de buenas noches, lentos y sensuales, que duraban hasta horas e iban acompañados de roces de sus dedos por su cuerpo. Al principio eran meramente sus rostros, luego fueron bajando por sus hombros y brazos o espalda. Después de un tiempo sus cinturas, desde las manos de Kyungsoo en su pecho hasta las suyas en su espalda baja. Esos iban con sonidos de sus gargantas inconscientes, ojos cerrados y respiraciones torpes.

Una de las cosas favoritas de Jongin fue besar a su novio, y sacar de este los te quiero inesperados.

 

★

 

El verano de los 18 fue el primero que Kyungsoo no pasó en casa de sus abuelos. Fueron meses de ir solos a una pequeña cabaña de la familia de Jongin y amar. El chico le sonreiría y se apegaría a él mientras caminaban por algún bosque al que habrían llegado luego de un largo viaje en bus, o Jongin lo sostendría sobre su regazo mientras se besaban a las tres de la madrugada sentados sobre la arena de una playa vacía.

Al volver aquel último año a su habitación compartida del internado, fueron ambos quienes recortaron las estrellas de papel, riendo, robándose. Y de alguna forma u otra, terminando por hacer el amor sobre la cama llena de esas figuras con puntas, que se esparcieron por las mantas y desordenaron en el suelo, vislumbrándose escasamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Crearon su propio universo, lleno de placer y gemidos, fricción y rasguños amorosos. Nombres repetidos, extremidades cruzadas; el crujir de la cama a un ritmo delicioso.

 

★

 

Aquel fue un tiempo de experimentar. A Kyungsoo le gustaba dar lamidas pequeñas al cuello de Jongin, y pudo darse cuenta de que a su novio le gustaba sentirse protegido y amado bajo él. 

Las noches de los jueves eran para hacer el amor copiosamente, porque el viernes en la tarde deberían marcharse a sus hogares sin poder verse hasta quizá un sábado, o quizá un domingo. Las noches de los lunes era para hacer el amor de forma desesperada, porque habían extrañado dormir con el otro. Era como una especie de ritual, especial y privado.

 

★

 

En otoño, Kyungsoo lo esperaba desnudo en la cama bajo las tapas y con su pelo húmedo debido a una ducha antes de acostarse. Jongin llegaba mojado también, recién saliendo de su propia ducha, y apagaba la luz de la habitación antes de quitarse la ropa interior y unirse a él. Comenzaban con besos, en los que succionaban y tiraban sus labios y lenguas, y mordían suavemente la piel de sus cuellos. Luego sus manos viajaban por ese cuerpo tan conocido, redescubriendo curvas y texturas, ondas y reacciones. Kyungsoo entre quejidos se volteaba y apoyaba solo sus rodillas sobre el colchón, dejando que su rostro se aplastase contra la superficie y Jongin enrollaba un brazo por su torso acomodándose tras él. 

Cada vez que Jongin entraba en él era increíblemente doloroso, porque Kyungsoo nunca dejó que lo preparase siquiera un poco.

“Soo, si me dejaras prepararte antes de esto, no dolería tanto.” Susurró a su oído mientras esperaba a que Kyungsoo se acostumbrase a él. Su pecho pegado a la espalda del chico mientras sentía la respiración pesada de éste. Una de sus manos acariciando su estómago.

“No importa, me gusta sentirte así.” Jongin divisó una lágrima caer a las sábanas.

“Pero estás llorando, y no me gusta eso.” Jongin se movió un poco, retirándose lentamente, pero Kyungsoo tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás lo suficiente como para hacerlos gimotear a ambos sin aliento.

“Pero a mí sí me gusta. El dolor no me importa, me alegra sentirlo porque entonces sé que es real que estamos juntos así, y que no es una imaginación mía”. Jongin visualiza una sonrisa débil. “Me gusta saber que después del dolor, vendrá esa sensación que me hace llorar de felicidad”.

 

★

 

En invierno, lo harían de forma diferente. Kyungsoo se acostaba sobre su espalda y enrollaba sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Jongin, mientras este las acariciaba con dominio y deseo. Eran una debilidad. Fueron más rudos en esa estación, dejando el frío afuera y olvidándose totalmente de él; era más rápido, gemidos más fuertes y orgasmos más explosivos, tras los cuales se acurrucaban juntos y reían jadeantes. Era de Kyungsoo tirando de su cabello y diciéndole que lo amaba. De él liberándose dentro del chico y luego cayendo sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de Kyungsoo y abrazando su torso mientras su pelo y espalda eran acariciados.

★

Primavera fue la estación en la que Kyungsoo estaría sobre él, saltando en su regazo y gimoteando adorablemente mientras Jongin sujetaba sus caderas y lo ayudaba a subir y bajar a distintos ritmos, pesados o deseosos. Otras veces Jongin también estaba sentado, y Kyungsoo se aferraba a él jadeante con brazos y piernas. 

Y ya no eran solo durante la noche, algunas veces solo era el amor que fluía naturalmente entre ambos. Podían partir por cosquillas, risas y luego el acto. Podrían partir por llantos, consuelos y luego el acto. Podrían partir por una discusión pequeña, una disculpa y luego el acto. Algunas veces solo era travesura, el levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para ir al baño de hombres y cerrarla por dentro para tomar una ducha juntos, con sus gemidos rebotando y provocando eco ruidoso mientras que el aire era un vapor espeso que les dificultaba la respiración. También estaba la adrenalina de hacerlo en la sala de clases, con la iluminación de la tarde reflejada como un mar naranjo sobre los pupitres y se sentía como si estuviesen en el sol; derritiéndose en la nada, creándose en la nada.

A esas alturas, Kyungsoo ya no lloraba cuando hacían el amor, y al terminar el año, hubiese sido la peor mentira el decir que no se complementaban a la perfección. 

 

★

 

El año que siguió no volvieron al internado. No hubo más gemidos ni nombres suspirados. No hubo estrellas nuevas. No hubo besos, tampoco chocolates ni sonidos excitantes o manos fervientes. Desaparecieron allí las miradas a piernas blancas y crujidos constantes de la cama, junto con las historias de terror y los pantalones cortos de pijama. 

Todo se movió.

Ya no era el internado, era una habitación de apartamento, alejado en algún otro lugar de la ciudad. Con amantes recortando, doblando, colgando estrellas nuevas; pintando el techo y las paredes de negro, para volver a crear una historia dentro de ese hogar. 

Con nuevas constelaciones que inventar, nuevos universos coloridos, nuevos años que contar. Y nuevas formas de amar.

 

★Fin★

**Author's Note:**

> yuyusoo | 2013  
> Proyecto Caja de Chocolates.


End file.
